Mistletoe Kisses
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: trapped in a snow storm, things start to get heated, between the pair whose love cant be defeated.


Another pre bday gift for the muse who amuses...with additional thanks to 4evercaskett for making me listen to some christmas music and look for the jingle bell wearing bunnies!

Disclaimer: i own nothing, including christmas!

* * *

><p>It was mid December<p>

With un-forecast snow

They sat together

In the fireside glow

Empty plates from dinner

Littered the floor

As Kates eyes darted

To Castles front door

"Time to go home,"

She got to her feet

"And thank you for dinner

It was really sweet.

But I have to get home

Its gotten so late."

He held fast to her hand

Said "Don't leave me Kate,

Its snowing outside

You wont get far,

Its fallen so much

You wont reach your car.

I cant let you drive

Its simple not safe."

"Oh, come on Castle

You should have faith,

I'm an excellent driver!"

She smiled and turned

"After years together

You should have learned!"

"Your skill in the car

Is simply superb

I've never once seen you

Mounting the curb.

But Kate its not worth it

I wont risk your life.

Stay here with me

I wont cause you strife.

You're naughty, I'm nice

It's the perfect pairing

And Christmas they say

Is the time for sharing.

I'm ruggedly handsome

You have magic hair.

So stay trapped with me

In my Christmas lair?"

"It's probably safer."

She grinned to agree

As they stood together

In front of his tree

"But no funny business."

She dropped his hand

"Kate I am wounded

I had nothing planned

But oh no, would look

Just above your head!"

And what she saw there

Near stopped her heart dead

"M…m...mistletoe Castle

That is not funny

My thoughts about you

Were right on the money

You tricked me to stay

To steal from me kisses!"

"It's about time I did

After years of near misses!"

She gaped as he spoke

His words far too true

And staring above

Did not know what to do

"It's simple my angel,"

He said stepping in

Brushing her cheek

As she smirked round her grin

"It's a tradition

You're bound to uphold

Kissing at Christmas

Never gets old.

Mistletoe kisses

Are protected by law.

Being a cop,

You know that I'm sure"

He winked and she laughed

Their hands connecting

"Come on now Kate

Too late for rejecting

I'm here, you're here

And you cannot flee

Just pucker your lips

And _woman_ KISS me."

She rolled her eyes

But she stepped in

Fisting his shirt

Just under his chin.

"Close your damn eyes."

She said reaching up

As his hands dropped

And her waist did cup

Then with resignation

To protect tradition

She gave into the kiss

And its touching position

Her lips brushed his

Soft there to begin

Til something changed

And Christmas kicked in

The joy and the laughter

Spilled through their touch

And they drew apart

When it was too much

Breathing ragid

Hearts beat asunder

As he looked at her

And started to wonder

_Kate do you love me?_

_Cos that was intense_

_No more time for waiting_

_As you sit on the fence_

_I want all your kisses_

_Not just holiday cheer_

_I want Christmas morning_

_With you standing here!_

Though he didn't voice it

It showed on his face

And she felt in her heart,

As it started to race,

The tiniest cracks

In the wall built so high

She held onto him fast

As she let out a sigh.

The struggle internal

She pushed aside

As he stood there waiting

Eyes open wide

"I want this too."

She said to his chest

"But my track record

isn't the best,

What if I break us

And we fall apart?

What if your love

Tears out my heart?

What if I'm closed off?

You're too in my face?

What if we set off

At too fast a pace?

What if you break down

The wall deep inside

But I am still empty

Even though I tried?"

He pulled her in

Wrapped tight in a hug

As she felt his shoulders

Jerk in a shrug

"What ifs aren't science,

Or magic or truth,

I can give you

Nothing but _proof_

But proof will take time

Proof could take years

But id go on forever

To untangle your fears

But what if we're special?"

His lips found her hair

He turned her to face him

His feelings to share.

"What if this snow

Is a heaven sent sign

That I should be yours

And you should be mine?

Trapped here together

Forced now to confess

We could put an end

To this unresolved mess.

Cos I know I love you,

Think you love me back

And that wall inside

Long since started to crack

Infact, if I'm honest

I think its just rubble

But its inside your head

That causes the trouble!"

He tapped on her forehead

Once with his finger

Til his lips did the same

And started to linger

They skated her face

Til they found her lips

And he drunk in her kisses

In the tiniest sips

Until she caught up

And holding him tight

threw herself into battle

And for him did fight.

Their paces they matched

Their hands roamed the other

As they fell into the kiss

Lost in each other.

Then drawing back

She caught hold of his hand

Dragged him to the window

And without having a plan

She said "Rick I love you!"

She smiled so wide

"And I have decided

No more time to hide,

So kiss me again

And then take me to bed

Make me forget

That voice in my head!"

"Now that is something

I'm happy to do

Cos incase you missed it

Kate, I love you too!"

He grabbed her again

And kissing her deep

Drowned out that voice

Not one more peep

She smiled against him

And led him to his room

Stumbling in

The snow tinted gloom

Till they reached the bed

And crashing upon it

Fell into each other

Creating a sonnet.

And hours later

When she awoke

Felt fingers on skin

And his voice as he spoke

"Well now that was a treat

Full of Christmas cheer,

Waking up with my girl

Still finding you here."

She squinted and giggled

And holding him fast

Said "I'm glad we got here

So glad….at last!"

And though it wasn't yet Christmas

They gifted their love

As the snow continued

To fall from above.


End file.
